Always Busy Being Make Believe
by somevelvetmorning
Summary: Sherlock and John find themselves back at the pool, where John was almost killed. Moriarty has a deal that is going to change life at 221B forever. Sherlock discovers a part of himself he never realized before while John may have a few secrets of his own... a oneshot like no other. Guaranteed to completely blow your mind. - a bit of johnlock - T for violence and just plain insanity


**Always Busy Being Make Believe**

Sherlock froze. Moriarty was holding John by the neck and pointing a gun through his head. No, no, no, no… Sherlock mouthed out slowly,

" how… can…you…be…alive?"

Moriarty grinned his usual impish smile.

"Are we playing normal Sherlock again? But normal Sherlock is so BORING!" He screamed the words causing John to wince in fright.

"Let. Him. GO."

" Oh yes, this will be fun! Hand over Mycroft's computer and you can have your little pet back." Sherlock's jaw dropped.

" I see why you have to think about it, he is kind of cute if you try _really _hard to be open minded." Moriarty chuckled.

He loaded the gun and repositioned it.

"Make your choice."

Sherlock was trying his hardest to find an alternative route, one where John wouldn't die and Mycroft wouldn't kill him for revealing Government secrets to the most dangerous man in England. His fingers squeezing his temples, his brain overheating.

"TOO LATE" Moriarty cackled.

Sherlock yelled "NO!" but it was over. In less than a moment John was lying sideways on the ground, dripping blood. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving.

Sherlock collapsed, his mind palace crashing down with him. The laptop clattered to the ground while he ran to John and clutched him tightly.

" John please no just don't … be… dead."

His voice quivered as he stroked his bloody hair.

" I… I think I love you John. I'm not sure what love is but… it… hurts." His voice broke on the last word.

" John I'm so so sorry John it's all my fault"

Shelock began to cry into John's chest for the first time in 26 years .Of coarse Moriarty would plan this at the same pool that John was also almost nearly killed. But then he noticed. His chest moved slightly. Sherlock jolted up and grabbed his wrist. John's wrist has a pulse! He was alive! Suddenly John sat up and forcefully threw Sherlock off him and onto the cold floor. Sherlock gasped and gaped at the smirking John, covered in reddish brown blood, pulling himself off the ground.

" That's impossible…"

John's smirk grew wider and he nudged Moriarty like they were… old friends?

"I told you the bloody fool had a heart." They laughed in union.

" John…no…he's brain washed you listen to me"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!" John bellowed. Sherlock grew silent.

" You're a fool and a freak. No one likes you. You must be a fool if you thought I ever did. I am an undercover spy working for Moriarty and you fell into my spider web. And now…"

John held up the laptop that Sherlock dropped earlier.

" We have the power to take complete control of London because Sherlock Holmes has a BLOODY HEART!" A tear fell down Sherlock's cheek. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

Moriarty butted in " Boo Hoo Mr. Holmes! BOO HOO!"

John sighed. " This is becoming dull. What are we going to do with the idiot now? Burn him? We could make your promise literal." John chuckled at the very image.

Moriarty laughed but disagreed. " No, we've already burned the heart out of him. Why don't we extinguish the flame?"

Earlier they had received a text from JM requesting their presence at the pool on their way to Magnussen to bribe with the laptop. JM also added that a certain Mrs. Hudson would be shot if they didn't bring the laptop with them.

Sherlock choked out " Mary?"

John chuckled. " I was surprised you didn't make the connection. She is as you know, a highly trained assassin who as well works for Jim. That's how we met." He added wistfully.

" How?" John smiled his warm smile. " I knew you would ask." Then he resumed to his poker face.

" The object I was shot with was a small soft capsule filled with a large amount of compressed pig's blood. The gun has barely any pressure therefore it didn't hurt too much. But it made the normal bang of a gun. Then of course the rest goes to my fine acting skills."

John turned to Moriarty. " Jim can we please get him taken care of? I'd like to go home."

Suddenly without signal, they both simultaneously tossed Sherlock into the deep end of the pool. He was splashing wildly, panicked, trying to swim away.

" Enjoy your reward John. You've done a fine job."

Watson smiled and shook his hand. Then he jumped intp the freezing water after him and wrapped his arms around him, drowning him in the process.

" Isn't this what you always wanted _Sherl _?"

Suddenly a shot rang out and Moriarty was shot in the back of the head. His body partly fell into the pool, turning the water red. John let go in shock and Sherlock caught his breath. A team of swat members grabbed John by the arms and dragged him to the wall at gunpoint. Others helped up Sherlock out of the water. Sherlock walked over to John, held against the wall and stared at him.

"How?" John asked in a broken whisper.

Sherlock smiled sadly. " Why should I tell you? I played the game and you lost."

He turned way and kept on walking while John was handcuffed.

Mycroft saved Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock suspected that there would be a life or death situation so he bugged himself and sent the streaming feed strait to Mycroft so if Sherlock's life was in direct danger, he would release the team. But he never expected John to be on the opposite side of the Angels. So the things he said to John were… all true. He did love John and he was extremely hurt. But knowing Sherlock, he never admitted it and still claims to this day that he knew all along.

**Epilogue **

The event at the pool traumatized him. From that day forward he was as cold as ice and trusted no one. He never smiled, even when he was right. Mrs. Hudson didn't bring him tea anymore. His door was always locked and when she knocked he wouldn't answer. He only focused on work. After John's betrayal Sherlock vowed to never love again. This was the exact evidence he needed to prove the chemical defect. John was not placed in jail but a mental institution. He was responsible or involved in the deaths of about 68 other people. John was diagnosed as an extreme psychopath, depression, anxiety and apparently a certain part of his brain was effected as a child when he fell from a two story building, the section that affected judgment. But every Wednesday for 3 years, after he was placed into the facility, Sherlock would visit him through a glass window. He wouldn't pick up the phone, he would just stare at him for 45 minutes. Then he would shake his head as a sign of disappointment and walk away. John found these visits the most unnerving during treatment because for the first time after all of the people he killed, he actually felt shamed. After every visit John would break down and cry. After that day, the day Sherlock was betrayed, he never cried. The day after, is the day Sherlock Holmes became a true sociopath.


End file.
